Brotherly Love
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Dean's destroying everything Sam loves but why? OOC.
1. That's What You Get

**A/N: each chapter of this story will be named after a paramore song. I'd appreciate it if you'd review after reading so I know to continue or not. **

1. That's what you get.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, loading his gun, getting irrated by sam's constant pacing.

"You can't kill Ruby!" Sam yelled at dean.

Dean looked up at Sam. His brother was so pathetic and needy when it came to women, even when she was a Demon. Dean ignore the moron that was his little brother and rose from the bed, and hid his gun under his shirt.

"Dean! Don't fucking ignore me!" Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder, pulling him around. Dean punched same straight in the face, making his nose bleed. Sam collapsed on the motel room floor; holding his face.

"Don't let your heart win, Sammy, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life!" Dean told him, before leaving the motel. Sam sat up as the door swung shut. He yelled out in frustration. He scrambled to his feet and searched for his cell phone . Once he found it, he phoned Ruby as fast as he could.

"What's up, Sam?" Ruby asked as soon as she answered his call.

"Dean found out about the blood, he's coming to kill you!" Sam told her, cleaning up his face in the bathroom.

"I know." Ruby said, her voice shaking, she shouldn't have been scared, she was a goddamn demon for christsake. Sam suddenly pressed the phone to his ear, worried for her safety.

"What do you mean you know?" Sam cried, gribbing the sink basin with his free hand.

"Meaning that I got here before you could warn her, sammy!" Dean snarled at him, Ruby had started screaming in agony in the background. Sam's stomach turned, Dean wouldn't do this to Ruby, he wasn't this cold hearted. Dean wasn't like this, not at all.

"Dean don't hurt her. Please! I'm begging you!" Sam was on the verge of tears, and was now a heap on the bathroom floor, crying uncontrollably.

"Sam, you let your heart win over your instincts!" Dean yelled down the phone, his breathing deep. Sam could tell that Dean was angry, more than angry.

"She'll just kill you eventually, Sam, I'm saving you, like dad told me to do!" Dean continued yelling over Ruby's screams, which were ear piercing. Sam hung up on Dean and grabbed his coat and gun. He sprinted out of the room, going to find Ruby and Dean. After running around the small town for twenty minutes, he found Dean's Impala outside an old abandoned warehouse. Sam crept inside, trying to be silent, but he fell over a steel drum.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed; and got up, searching for Ruby. The deeper sam got into the building, the louder, more stomach churning Ruby's scream out.


	2. Monster

**2. Monster **

Sam followed Ruby's screams and what he found was far from what he was expecting. Quite the opposite, Ruby was sat in the chair pouring a bottle of holy water on her own arm, causing her to scream out in pain. Dean's gun lay dismantled on the floor by his feet.

"Ruby, you can stop now." Dean took the holy water from her, giving her direct eye contact telling her that Sam was where they wanted him. Sam just didn't know how to react; he opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again. Dean walked towards him, shaking his head, and he shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders.

"If I was _really _torturing her, you should know by now I would have put her out of her misery, before you even got here to save her. I'm not the villain Sam, you can say it all you like, and you can preach about it, I'm just trying to save you!" Dean explained, cracking his knuckles, he looked behind him to make sure Ruby was alright. Sam was still confused and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We had to bring you here, "Ruby began explaining, watching her arm heal. "You're turning into a monster, and that's coming from me, Sam." Ruby had gotten out of the chair, and she started to walk to Dean's side. Sam bit his lip.

"So this was a trap?" Sam said, stepping back.

Dean clicked his tongue against his teeth, and walked around Ruby, towards a bag that was at the back of the room. Sam began instantly uneasy, he knew that Dean had unorthodox ways.

"I shouldn't have been feeding you the blood, Sam. It's turning you into someone who you are not. You shouldn't be using your powers. You shouldn't be fuelling his plans." Ruby explained getting closer to him. He was unsure about letting her close to him, but in the time that it took for him to deliberate on the situation, Ruby already had her arms wound around his neck, looking at him softly.

"NO!" Sam pushed Ruby away, looking away from her, they'd tricked him, they'd played with his heart and obviously he wasn't happy about it. He was angry, so goddamn angry.

"I could send you back to hell, Ruby, don't tempt me!" Sam roared in fury, surprising even Dean.

Dean opened up the bag, removing a thick rope, trying to move fast, he dug through the contents to find the smaller black case. He unzipped it while Ruby kept Sam occupied.

The syringe was meant for veterinarian purposes; Dean had filled it with a strong sedative that would knock Sam out in seconds, instead of minutes. He wasn't going to let Sam become a demon; he just wouldn't let it happen. He'd been there done that and had the emotional trauma to deal with. Sam was weaker than Dean, he wouldn't last very long.

"Dean, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sam yelled. Dean growled, and stood up abruptly. Why did he have to have a moron for a brother? Why couldn't he have a brother that wouldn't bring on the apocalypse? Why did he have to be a hunter?


End file.
